


Sweaters!

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Jewsies! [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: So I've decided that the characters are Jewish, Sweater shopping, The actors are Jewish, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Mike wants matching twin sweaters. Ike does not.
Series: Jewsies! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559374
Kudos: 13





	Sweaters!

“No.” Ike tells me firmly.

“But-”

“Mike, we don’t need matching sweaters that say “Meowzal Tov” with a cat! It doesn’t even make sense for Hannukah! You don’t say Mazel Tov on Hannukah!”

“What if we get these?” I hold up a simple blue sweater decorated with a hanukiah and dreidels.

“The tag says it lights up.”

I press a button on the inside of the sweater, and the candles do indeed light up!

“It’s perfect! Plus, we can be those matching sweater twins!”

“...Fine.”

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, but i want to post again today hopefully


End file.
